My Role Model - Ethan Mitchell
What is a Role Model to me? When I think of someone who inspires me to work as hard as I can and to create as fast as I can, only one name comes to mind. Role models to me are people who can impact the world in a positive way, people who can go from nothing to something and don’t take their situations for granted. To me he is literally the self embodiment of dedication and dream accomplishment and somebody that I constantly look towards for inspiration. His name is Casey Neistat. Casey Neistat Casey was born March 25, 1981 in New London, Connecticut, United States (an uninteresting but beautiful area). As a young child Casey was a child of many brothers and sisters and was known for being much of a trouble maker. So much so that at the age of 16 he would drop out oh high school, already have his first child and run away from his home town with his older brother (who was a indie film maker) to New York City. Throughout his early years of living in New York, making minor commercials and just getting by with little money, he’d eventually come out with his first hit T.V show called the “NEISTAT Brothers” which he sold to the HBO T.V network. This allowed him to solidify his reputation and place in the very expensive New York City. Neistat's Video Career Neistat is man with many skills that include understanding good film making, storytelling and editing but more than that he is an artist with the special ability to know exactly how to stimulate human brain with happiness. He does this through his creative viral videos, one of his first ones being shared on Myspace.com over 3 million times titled “iPod's Dirty Secret” where he tackles Apple’s ethics on their iPod battery, in a very unethical way to say the least. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuTcavAzopg After gaining national attention Casey would then continue to create more viral hits, some people may recognize like … “SNOWBOARDING WITH THE NYPD” a video with 15 million views at the making of this wiki page https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRv7G7WpOoU “Make It Count” one of Nike’s most successful add campaigns advertisement video that has 23 million views as the making of this wiki page. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxfZkMm3wcg What inspires me the most about Casey Neistat is that despite all his success he continues to create more video, launch a company that he recently just sold to CNN for 25 million and continue to entertain millions of people with his vlog that the kept running daily for two years. His contribution to society is represented in his work from inspiring people to achieve they're goals or simply sharing his views on the world in positive ways. Its this combined with his extraordinary work ethic that propels me to do my best on anything creative and academic in the hopes I can reach a similar point in my life. A point where I can work just as hard to entertain and inspire people all around the world. If you haven’t already, please visit his channel if your every in need of a YouTube marathon of entertainment.